


Frazzled Friday

by Olol



Series: coffee shop adventures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dorks, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Follow up to Pakkun's plan. Kakashi and Pakkun have been coming to Sakura's coffee shop regularly. What happens when he comes a day late, hopefully some awkwardness.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: coffee shop adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Frazzled Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Random attempt at awkwardness. The story kinda just happened. Let me know what you think.

“ I need two large Caramel macchiatos with almond milk, one with half the caramel and the other with an extra caramel pump, one medium white chocolate mocha with a raspberry syrup. Could you hold the whip cream on that one? And then I need one large honey latte with oat milk and then one medium vanilla latte...Hmm and can I get six cinnamon scones.”

Sakura was ready to wring someone’s neck, she was frazzled. It would not pay to strangle a customer, who was going to give her money. However, she really wanted to strangle the snot nosed acne prone teenager who decided not to come into work today. It was Friday morning, one of their busiest mornings and she was short handed. She had to take a couple of deep calming breaths. Putting on her best smile and perky voice that grated her own nerves.

“Not a problem! We will get your order to you shortly.” She could do this. She loved her job, but her left eye started to twitch after the current customer paid for her order. So many sugary drinks. Sakura herself could feel her own blood sugar spiking. The customer then had the audacity to say they were in a hurry. Sakura made sure everyone got their orders in a timely manner, but for a suit to act high and mighty...Sakura had to recenter herself again. She was going to strangle Konohamaru when he comes in for his next shift. Scratch that after he is done with his next shift, she refuses to be short handed again.

Thankfully her other two workers had shown up for work today and were a godsend. She had recently hired a new employee with how well business has been. Thankfully the next few customers had reasonable orders. They had a mild lull and Sakura was able to take stock of the display case. Making a note of what was selling well and not. She was thankful that most of her items seemed to go over well with those who visited her shop. She was able to pop into the back and get some more of the baked goods to bring to the front.

As she went to refill the display cabinet she saw a fluffy white dog, who looked very family. “Kiba what brings you in today? Akamaru have you been a good boy?” Akamaru started wagging his tail and barking.

“I heard that you opened a new shop and had to stop by. I was surprised about dogs being allowed in here, great idea.” She wondered what he was up to. “Allowing dogs have been a great hit. Why don’t you treat Akamura to a delicious dog treat, while you tell me why you are here.” Sakura started to pack up a treat for Akamaura and Kiba gave one of her workers his order. When they told him his total he looked like he had been kicked. “What no special treatment for an old friend?” Kiba had a sheepish grin on his face.

“Kiba I’m running a new business, do you want me to close only a few months after opening? “ Sakura would not mention how she gave a complete stranger coffee and pastry on the house. Well he wasn’t a stranger anymore. Since that day Kakashi and Pakkun have been frequent customers. Although they hadn’t made it in yesterday like they usually do. Nope she wasn’t going to dwell on it, he had his own life and was just a customer.

“You're cold Sakura.” She had to shoot him a glare. “Kiba really it's busey what do you need?”

“So my sister, Hana, you remember her right. Well is having a launch party for her vet clinic and was wanting you to cater for it. “ Sakura looked at Kiba with an eyebrow raised. “Of course I remember your sister. She got all the good genes between the two of you. Why didn’t she call me herself?” Sakura was being slightly mean to him, but couldn’t help but perk up when she saw a familiar mess of grey hair. Her heart started to beat slightly faster.

“She knows that you don’t like to cater anymore and was scared to ask. Could you do it? Pleeeaase!” Kiba looked pathetic. She did adore his older sister and while she vowed to never cater for any company again she couldn't say no to Hana. Part of her thought process was being interrupted when she saw Kakashi and Pakkun at the counter ordering. He quickly looked to her and Kiba. She was hoping that they would stay, he was the highlight of her week.

“Fine. I’’ll do it for her. Have her call me with the details. And do us all a favor and go take a shower, you smell worse than a wet dog.'' She gave Akamaru a scratch behind the ears and watched them leave.

She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach when she saw that Kakashi had sat down at a table by the window. He had his laptop pulled out and looked to have laser focus. Pakkun by his side like always. Sakura couldn’t help herself as she got one of the dog biscuits she reserved just for Pakkun as she went over to his table.

“There is my favorite customer! I missed you yesterday.” She couldn’t help herself as she lowered to the floor to pet Pakkun and give him his treat. He let out an enthusiastic bark and jumped up so she could pet his head.

Kakashi didn’t know how he felt at the moment. He doesn’t know why he stayed to have his coffee here after seeing Sakura with her boyfriend, he felt like an idiot. She barely glanced his way when he came in. The guy even had a dog, one that Pakkun couldn’t compete with. That guy's dog looked like it came from winning a dog show. He should have just taken his coffee and left. A wave of relief did wash over him as he saw the guy and his dog leave, shocked they didn’t do a goodbye kiss. He was lost in his wallowing that he didn’t notice Sakura approach.

“I’m your favorite customer?” Kakashi cursed his pitiful tone. He found himself slightly melting as Sakura looked up at him.

“Oh… I was talking about Pakkun. He has been my most loyal and regular customer since I opened. Plus look at this smushy face! How can you resist this cuteness?” Her voice took a higher register as she talked about Pakkun’s face, one that he had heard with his friend’s wives when they talked about babies.

“Your boyfriend and his dog aren’t your favorite customers?” Oh god Kakashi wanted to kick himself. Why! He was doing so well with talking to her after that first meeting.

Sakura didn’t know what Kakashi was talking about and was utterly confused. “Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.” She took a look at Kakashi and noticed he was more slouched over then normal.

“The guy you were talking to before coming over here isn’t your boyfriend?” Why couldn't the ground open and swallow him up?

“Kiba?” Sakura wanted to gag. “Kiba’s a friend from high school. He came to ask if I could cater for his sister. She is opening her own vet clinic.” Sakura wanted to get off the subject of Kiba. She decided to take a seat at Kakashi’s table.

“ I meant what I said that I missed you guys yesterday.Where were you guys?” She was hoping she wasn’t coming off as noisy or desperate. She had come to enjoy the moments she had with Kakashi, her mood had gone down yesterday when she realized he wouldn’t be showing up.

“I had a business meeting yesterday that made me want to bang my head on the table repeatedly till I passed out and would need medical attention.” Sakura was intrigued. She didn’t know what Kakashi did.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t bang your head. I would worry about even more brain damage.” Sakura couldn’t help but laugh at herself. She blamed her lack of social skills on focusing on academics more than socializing when she was younger.

“What was your meeting about, if you don’t mind me asking.” She at this point decided to pick up Pakkun and placed him on her lap, this was after he continued to paw her legs.

“My boss decided to discuss one of his new books and it got a little out of hand.” Kakashi couldn’t help but start to feel warm. Yep he was going to do this. He was going to tell her what he did for a living.

“Do you work in publishing?” Sakura was fascinated. Maybe she could get his opinion on some books to place around the coffee place for customers to read if interested.

“I’m an editor. The meeting was going well, but they decided to do an audiobook as a trial run. They were having an argument on who should be the one reading it.” Kakashi could do this. Him working for Jiraiya’s publishing company was nothing to be ashamed about. After he started working for them they actually expanded into actual literature, not that his precious Icha Icha didn’t count.

“I should get your advice on some books to have here. Who did they decide to read for the audiobook, is there book one i would know?”

“It’s for Jiraiya’s newest Icha Icha series.” Sakura couldn’t help but start to blush. Jiraiya was her best friend’s godfather and Naruto had all of his books.

“Oh… that would be interesting as an audiobook. Did they decide on a person?” Kakashi gulped.

“Me.” Sakura looked at him confused. Did he just…”You?” Sakura could feel like her cheeks were heating up more.

Kakashi couldn’t help but rub the back of his neck. He tilted his head to the side. “Yes me. One of the PAs came up with the idea. Kinda embarrassing really.”

Sakura wondered if she should turn the heat down. Was anyone else hot? She couldn’t help but imagine Kakashi reading one of those books, his deep voice.

“Do you not want to?” She wasn’t drooling right?

Kakashi could feel his heart racing. She hadn’t run off yet. “It’s just not something I ever thought I would do.”

Sakura doesn’t know what spirit came into her body at that moment that gave her the audacity to say what came out of her mouth. “I could always lend an ear, if you want to practice.” Sakura was sure her face was going to melt off.

Kakashi did not expect that. He felt warm imaging reading to her, yep he was blushing now. “Are you free sometime this week?”

**Extra: Pakkun’s thoughts**

Pakkun did not like what he saw when he entered the coffee shop. Who was this big dog and smelly owner? He wanted answers! He wanted to blame Kakashi for all of this. They have been coming for weeks and he wasn’t making any headway. Then they weren’t able to show up yesterday due to Kakashi having to work, didn’t he know there were more important things. Important things like delicious baked goods from a pretty pink haired woman who gave the best head scratches.

Yes he was extra needy with Sakura once she came over. He allowed her to grace his presence. He felt buttered up with the special dog biscuit. As he was eating it he heard mention of a possible boyfriend. Oh hell no! His plan was crumbling, like this delicious dog biscuit in his mouth. His anxiety was soothed when she said no and they continued to talk. He couldn’t help it when he curled into her lap. He felt like the heavens opened up when she offered to help his owner and then heard the mention of dinner.


End file.
